


In Terra

by End_Transmission



Series: Halloween Colors [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Family Bonding, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: Skitch has trained extensively to fool humans - but actively living on Earth like a normal, non-astronaut human is an entirely different challenge.(A collection of one-shots. Part of/Sequel to the 'Other Half' timeline)
Relationships: Black & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Black/Orange (Among Us), Mini Crewmate & Orange (Among Us)
Series: Halloween Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983761
Comments: 39
Kudos: 123





	1. Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a collection of one-shots detailing Skitch's time on Earth - wherein he lives with Jamie and his son, Toby. These one-shots are canonical sequels to Other Half - so if you haven't read that, these probably won't make much sense, especially as the characters are named beyond their colors! 
> 
> My intent is for this collection to act as a bridge between Other Half and its (hopefully to come) sequel. 
> 
> Current plan is for all of these one-shots to be canonical - but they will probably not be in a linear order! Also, I'm not opposed to ideas. ;)

Skitch had never been inside of a human dwelling - at least, not a _house._ There had been the dormitories at MIRA, of course, that he'd stayed in during his previous - and brief - earth stay. Those dorms, however, had been cold and impersonal - flooded with the scents of many humans and machinery and electrics. The same could be said about the quarters upon the Skeld. Skitch had never much thought about how humans must live elsewhere, but had grown to assume they all preferred their living quarters to be that same sort of tribunal, impersonal space. 

He'd been wrong. 

Despite his frazzled nerves, Skitch couldn't help but find some comfort in the house he currently stood in. First, Jamie's scent inundated every room and surface of the house - it'd nearly knocked Skitch flat when they'd first arrived. Second, it was warm - both literally and figuratively. Jamie had 'turned up the furnace' for Skitch's sake, and that'd created an environment that was comfortable for even the cold-running Impostor. Beyond that, the home was full of soft, warm colors - oranges and reds and yellows. 

"Fall is my favorite season," Jamie had explained, "so I always keep a bit of it around."

There was also comforting security in the knowledge of having a _home._ Following his murder of his Impostor partner - and his subsequent shedding of his Impostor mission - Skitch had been lost as to what would happen next. He couldn't go home - he'd been meant to die in sacrifice during the process of destroying the human ship, after all. If he'd returned - whole and hearty and without his companion - it would have tipped off The Authority that things had not gone as intended with the Impostor mission. 

He'd assumed he'd go to earth, but that had been a terrifying thought in its own right. He had no home on earth - and with a successful mission under his belt, he wouldn't be expected to stay at the MIRA dorms any longer. Skitch had been pacing and fretting - imagining having to hide in the depths of the Skeld between missions - when Jamie had offered a solution with a touch of bemusement. 

"You can come and live with me, you know. I've got the space, and surely that'll make it easier for you to adjust to living on earth full-time." Jamie had gone red, then, and that'd been fascinating to Skitch because he only ever saw that flush when Jamie was talking about _them._ "You don't have to, of course. But you've got a home with me, for as long as you want it."

"What if I don't ever want to leave?" Skitch had asked, eyes all but glued to Jamie's face. He'd been rewarded with a brilliant smile that'd turned his hearts inside out. 

"Honestly? That's what I'm hoping for."

So, that was what Skitch did. After the checks and the questions and the explanations, the Skeld's crew were released back to their lives and Skitch followed Jamie to his new one. It had been a stressful two weeks - it turned out there were plenty of things Skitch's training had not prepared him for when it came to the human world. There was traffic, and social cues, and a surprising number of humans without any knowledge of sign-language. There were things humans had to do - like _grocery shopping,_ which Skitch had gone along for and promptly decided he despised. He supposed the wide range of protein choices was nice - but it was hardly worth the crowds. 

More than once he’d revisited the idea of slipping onto a Skeld ship and simply hiding there in between missions. Yet at the end of the day, Jamie was always there with a comforting hand or a distracting word. Most of the time he seemed to know Skitch's limits better than the Impostor did, and was always cognizant of them. Their domestic adjustment could have been awkward - but it was the one thing that seemed to meld together perfectly. No matter the stress of the day, tangling up in a warm bundle with Jamie at the end of it eased all those troubles away. 

With a soft breath, Skitch wondered again if things would be different now. Jamie was away, currently, fetching Toby - his son. Apparently, the boy lived with his mother, Laura, when Jamie was working off-planet - but Jamie had primary custody while home. Toby hadn't returned yet specifically so Skitch could settle in - and so Jamie could discuss the situation with the boy and his mother. 

They had all met two nights ago - and _that_ had been the single most stressful experience in Skitch's earth adventure so far. Laura had been nice enough - but she'd had question after question about their time on the Skeld and it'd been exhausting balancing the truth with their carefully crafted lie. Jamie had privately told her the story MIRA had gotten, in the end - that Trep had been a violent creature who'd lurked in the vents and after some struggle the crew had killed him - with Skitch dealing the final blow. There was no mention, of course, of Skitch being anything other than human. 

She'd believed the story - it was their relationship she had pressed on. Laura had clearly had reservations about their closeness, about Skitch's trustworthiness, and he couldn't blame her seeing as she was trying to protect her child but it'd been _exhausting._ When she’d asked for the third time why Skitch couldn’t go back to his own home - they’d spun a tail about him ‘renting’ and not having a place ‘lined up’ - Skitch had been unable to help a long breath and had buried his face briefly in his hands. When Jamie had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, murmuring quietly all the while, Laura had finally acquiesced. Their meal had eased from there - had become casual conversation and, at the very end of a long night, Laura had agreed, with reservations, to let Toby come home. 

So, Toby would be coming home. What to Skitch was his and Jamie's home would now become his, Jamie's, and Toby's. Skitch didn't begrudge the boy one bit - it'd been his home first, and there was no doubt he was the most important person in Jamie's life. His absence had been obviously wearing on the older human, and Skitch was glad Jamie would be happier now. Still, Skitch couldn't help but be nervous - he'd spoken to the boy over a screen, but what if things were different in person? What if Toby didn't like him? What if he was afraid when he learned the truth? What if Skitch and Toby couldn't bond and in the end Jamie had to choose - of course he would choose his son. Skitch wouldn't respect anyone who chose otherwise, even if it would leave him in a terrifying position - 

Skitch, along with his thoughts, froze at the sudden sound of rattling keys. The humans were home - they were at the door, and any second now they would walk into the house. Skitch looked around quickly for _anything_ to be doing. When he found nothing, he instead clasped his hands together and stood stiffly in the middle of the living room. The door opened, and Skitch watched as Jamie and Toby walked in. The boy was holding on to his father's hand, and at the threshold he paused and looked over at Skitch with wide eyes. For a tense few seconds they all stood there, staring at one another, and Skitch scrambled for something to say in greeting. Before he could, Jamie suddenly kneeled next to Toby and whispered something Skitch couldn't hear - and the next thing the Impostor knew, Toby was averting his eyes and scurrying down the hall. 

"Did I scare him?" Skitch signed in question, his chest constricting. Two seconds. It'd been all of two seconds and he'd already done something wrong - Toby was afraid of him. He wouldn't be able to stay - Jamie would never abandon him, but he wouldn't be able to stay at the house, which meant he'd be alone at times and how was he supposed to survive alone on this strange planet - 

"No, no, he's not scared," Jamie said, and his sudden hand on Skitch's shoulder stopped Skitch's tumbling thoughts. The Impostor hadn't even seen the human approach - he was just _there._ Like he always was. "He's just nervous. I know you've met but it's different in person, you know? Let him get settled in - I guarantee you he'll be talking your ears off by dinner." 

Focusing on the warmth at his shoulder, Skitch let out one deep breath, and then another. He nodded, and was rewarded with a smile. 

"Okay. I'm gonna go check in on him, give him a little pep talk." Jamie paused, then leaned over to nuzzle his nose briefly against Skitch's cheek. "Why don't you settle down on the couch and turn on some Flip Or Flop - you're only going to get more anxious if you keep pacing."

Skitch huffed softly in faux defiance, but reached up to pat Jamie's hand in agreement. With a soft chuckle, Jamie gave Skitch's shoulder another squeeze, then stepped away to follow after his son. Skitch, meanwhile, did as he was told - the Impostor _did_ find the strange human television show about houses oddly soothing. He curled up against the arm of the couch and, in between wondering what ‘scrapbooking’ was and why humans had a strange obsession with painting their kitchens all white, only occasionally glanced down the hallway. 

* * *

They didn't even make it to dinner. Jamie was working on it, Skitch hovering and passing the human utensils when asked, when Toby walked into the room. Skitch didn't look at the boy, afraid of startling him, until Toby came and stood next to him expectantly. Then, Skitch paused and looked towards the human, tilting his head in what he hoped was a gesture of open curiosity. 

"Mr. Skitch," Toby said, his voice a faux whisper and his eyes wide, "is it true that you're from a different planet?" 

The question wasn't a surprise - Skitch and Jamie had talked at length about Toby and his place in their story. In the end, they'd settled on telling Toby the truth. There was risk, of course, but Jamie had insisted Toby would keep the secret so long as they pressed the importance of it upon him. Skitch had his reservations, but in truth felt confident they could salvage things even if Toby accidentally revealed what he knew. Beyond that, it'd seemed safest for everyone - this way, Skitch wouldn't have to pretend in his own new home, and there'd be no risk of scarring Toby for life if he accidentally saw any of Skitch’s non-human features. That seemed inevitable - Skitch didn’t have a helmet to hide behind anymore. 

"Yes," Skitch answered, crouching down to Toby's level. "That’s right. I'm from a different planet - one that’s far, far from here."

"Wow," Toby said, half breathing the word out. He paused for a few heartbeats, and Skitch waited to see what he'd say next. "What's it like there?" Toby asked, eyes widening further. Then, in seemingly the same breath, he continued on. "Is it like here? Do you have more suns? Oh! Or moons? Wait, wait - do you have tentacles? Or a laser beam? Do you have a ship?" 

"Toby," Jamie interrupted, laughing softly as he turned and leaned against the counter to look at them both, "you've got to give him a chance to answer, bud. One question at a time." He met Skitch's eyes for a moment, and the Impostor could see the question there - so he flashed Jamie a quick 'it's okay' before turning his attention back to Toby. Not put out in the least by his father's gentle scolding, the boy was deep in thought, his eyes roaming Skitch's face. Then, he leaned a little closer, and spoke again in a loud whisper.

“ _Do_ you have a laser beam?” 

“No, I’m sorry to say,” Skitch responded with a closed-lip smile. He paused, then continued, “but I do have really sharp teeth - do you want to see them?” 

Toby’s answer was a slow, wide-eyed nod. So, Skitch gave him a careful smile - letting his lips part so that the boy could see the aforementioned teeth. Toby stared for a long moment - long enough that Skitch began to worry that he’d scared the child after all. Then, all at once, Toby beamed. 

“That’s so cool! I wish I had sharp teeth - can you bite through _anything?_ ” 

“Just about,” Skitch answered with a silent laugh.

“What else can you do?” Toby asked, and that was how Skitch found himself giving the boy a crash course in Impostor anatomy - and Skitch didn’t miss the way Jamie watched the conversation too. The discussion - which mostly involved Skitch answering the humans’ questions - bled all the way through until Toby’s bedtime. When prompted, and with a cheerful goodnight to Skitch, Toby reluctantly let his father tuck him in for bed. When Jamie finally returned - Toby officially asleep - he plopped down onto the couch next to where Skitch was already lounging in wait. 

“You see? Told you it’d be okay,” Jamie said. He snuggled back into Skitch and reached for the Impostor’s hands. He pulled Skitch’s arms around him - practically wrapping himself in a hug while simultaneously putting Skitch’s hands where he could see them. Skitch shifted in response, until Jamie’s back was securely pressed against his chest. “Fair warning - he said he wants to draw pictures and see if you can turn into them.” Jamie snorted lightly. “I reminded him that you’re a person and not a toy, but I’m worried he might still ask when my back’s turned. Please don’t feel like you have to perform for him.” 

“I don’t mind,” Skitch reassured the human, lying his chin on top of Jamie’s head. “I’ve asked you nearly as many questions about humans and if the sides were flipped, I would also be interested in watching someone shift forms. Besides, it’s kind of nice to not have to pretend for a while. It’d be a bit like doing stretches.” 

“You don’t have to wait for Toby to ask, for that,” Jamie said softly, tilting his head back and pressing a kiss to the underside of Skitch’s jaw. “You don’t ever have to pretend for me, you know. I want you to be comfortable, whatever that takes. Besides.” He paused, and when he spoke again there was something sly in his whispered voice. “You know how I feel about that tongue of yours.” 

Vibrating with a silent chuckle, Skitch tightened his hold on Jamie. Gently - careful not to so much as scratch - he stretched his tongue down until he was able to flick it against the man’s cheek. It seemed, despite Skitch’s concerns, having Toby around wouldn’t change _everything._

Thank the stars, he thought, for humans and their need for sleep.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skitch hates the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for two notifications - for my own purposes, I'm uploading this chapter to both Moments of Comfort and this collection. I want it to be in the Comfortember collection, but it also needs to be here.

It was cold. 

Jamie's hometown had entered the weather pattern known as _winter,_ and that meant cold days, colder nights, and worst of all - snow. The precipitation had a habit of coating everything and dampening the heat everywhere it touched - including clothing and bodies. So despite Skitch's many layers - most specifically picked by Jamie to slough off the snow's wetness - he was still freezing. 

They were shoveling the driveway - an absolutely idiotic and yet necessary chore that of course Skitch had agreed to help with. He was a resident of the house - and Jamie charged him nothing but his attention and affection. So helping with chores was not only the least Skitch could do - he felt it was the _natural_ thing to do. 

He hated this, though. He'd started shivering some ten minutes ago and it was only getting worse by the minute. He couldn't feel his appendages - and every time he looked up there still seemed yards of driveway to go. It was aggravating, but he kept it to himself - he was helping. He wanted to help. No doubt Jamie was just as miserable and if the human could continue without complaint, so could Skitch. 

Unbidden, unwelcome, and unexpectedly, Skitch's thoughts suddenly turned to home. Weather on his own planet could be hostile at times but the temperature was generally stable. It was a warm running planet, and Skitch had the brief and sudden wish that he could go home. 

He didn't even want that - the wish was brief in passing and quickly shoved aside. But the damage was done - all at once, Skitch was violently reminded that he _couldn't_ go home. Not ever - not even for a visit, or to see his family. When he had chosen Jamie above all else, he had ensured a permanent separation from his planet and everyone on its surface. 

Skitch didn't regret it. He'd never regret Jamie - but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

Skitch didn't even realize he'd stopped in place until Jamie's hand was suddenly on his arm. Skitch looked at the human and noted the worried crease in his eyebrows - no doubt mirrored in his mouth currently hidden beneath a scarf. It was too much - there was pressure in Skitch's chest and it was building too quickly. 

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked, and Skitch couldn't answer. That pressure all at once burst and he was so inexplicably and suddenly _angry._ With a hard breath, he shrugged Jamie's hand away, dropped the shovel in his hands, and turned and walked for the house. He heard Jamie make a noise of confusion, but refused to look back. 

Skitch made his way into the foyer of the house, then paused to try and start the process of removing the clothes layering him. His fingers kept catching and slipping - too cold for him to get the right purchase. The aching burned hotter with every missed tug and the fabric of his gloves ripped as his hands became claws. 

"Skitch?" Jamie asked, suddenly behind him, and it was only the human's voice that kept Skitch from ripping through the rest of the clothing. He turned towards the human to respond, continuing to fumble with the clothing in between his sentences. 

"I hate this. I'm freezing and wet and shoveling is the stupidest thing I've ever had to do," Skitch said, unaware that he'd started growling deep in his chest. With every second the clothing remained intact, his signs grew more violent. "I hate this. I hate this _place!"_ With that, he grabbed the next zipper and yanked hard enough that it snapped away - he froze in place, panting. Too much. It was too much. 

"Hey." Jamie said. Slowly, Skitch brought his eyes up to the human's. All at once, what he'd just said caught up to him and the anger tempered a bit in the face of shame. The human's look - calm, a little sad - didn't help Skitch feel any better. 

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," Jamie said. He pulled his gloves off and reached out, putting his hands on either side of Skitch's face. "Jesus," he said immediately, hissing softly, "I thought the clothes were doing the trick - why didn't you tell me you were so cold?" 

"I wanted to help."

"Let's get you warmed up. Here - rip off this jacket, and I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Skitch nodded and did as asked. Once the broken jacket was removed, Jamie made quick work of the rest - nimble fingers stripping Skitch of his many layers until the Impostor was left only in the long johns Jamie had insisted he wear beneath it all. 

"Jamie -" 

"Can we talk once you're warm?" Jamie interrupted, throwing him a quick and apologetic smile, "I think you'll feel better once you're bundled in some blankets and a bit warmer. Honestly, I might not be as cold as you, but I could use some warming up myself." 

Skitch paused and then nodded, because he could hardly argue the point. 

"Great - why don't you go grab as many blankets as you can and set up on the couch? I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Do you need help with something?" 

At that, Jamie smiled a bit wider and shook his head. "Nah, I got it. You just get comfortable. I won't be long."

So, Skitch did as told. He gathered the blankets from their bed - _their bed. That was a thought that shook the gloom a little more_ \- and joined them with the blankets they already kept on the couch. He bundled it all together into something approaching a nest, then burrowed into them. Between the warmth of the house and the blankets, Skitch began to feel the cold finally seeping away.

As he'd promised, Jamie soon joined him, carrying two coffee mugs into the living room. Skitch unbundled so he could reach out to take the cup he was offered - an inhale told him it was broth. A sip told him it'd been warmed. Meanwhile, Jamie set his own cup aside in order to maneuver beneath the blankets as well - any cold that'd lingered evaporated as the human snuggled up close to Skitch. 

"We usually drink hot coffee, tea, or chocolate when we're cold," Jamie explained as he took his own cup back into his hands. An herbal scent drifted from it, Skitch noted. "I thought _you_ might like the broth." Skitch took another sip of the drink - the meaty flavor and warmth was soothing. He nodded his agreement, and that brought a fresh smile to Jamie's face. 

They just sat there, for a while - until the warmth within their bundle had grown heavy and comfortable. It was only once they'd both finished their drinks, and Jamie had set their cups aside, that the human spoke again. 

"I'm sorry," Jamie began, "I have to ask, though, I'd rather know - Skitch, are you really unhappy here?" 

Skitch let out a breath and shifted a bit to press his face against the top of Jamie's head. He squeezed the human to him, holding him in that grip for a long few seconds before letting go and shifting back a little in order to speak. 

"You're here, and in the end that's all that matters to me." Skitch paused, and with a small shrug acquiesced. "Adjusting has been hard, in some ways. This winter is…difficult to deal with. I'd prefer to never step into a grocery store again. It's stressful trying to adapt to so many human customs and nuances. Yet…the good outweighs the bad at nearly every turn. I'm not unhappy. How could I be, when you're here? I was just…frustrated, before. Overwhelmed. I spoke rashly. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Jamie said, "we all do it, sometimes. As long as you know I'm always willing to listen - no matter what your complaints might be." He let out a soft sigh, then leaned into Skitch and rested his hand on the Impostor's thigh. "I know there are things that can't be changed, now, but never hesitate to let me know if you need my help." He paused, hummed. "You know, it's not something we can do quickly, but maybe we can look into moving somewhere warmer." 

"That's an option?" Skitch asked, straightening quickly in surprise. Jamie blinked at him, then laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around the Impostor and snuggled in close enough that Skitch could feel Jamie's smile against his skin. 

"Yeah, it's an option," Jamie said, voice partially muffled, "let's talk about it more later, okay?" Quietly, Skitch studied the human wrapped around him. Then, acquiescing, he brought his arms around Jamie in return and settled down, bringing forth a third arm to tuck the blankets more securely around them. 

_Okay,_ Skitch agreed, knowing the human could sense his answer. 


	3. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a real good look at Skitch's true form - despite the Impostor's hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a drabble prompt fulfillment - but since it's these two and I'm placing it both on earth and in the Other Half timeline, it counts and it gets to go here. :)

With a soft grunt, Jamie pushed the couch the last little bit until it was flush against the wall. Then, he straightened, dusted at his hands, and then turned to face Skitch. 

The Impostor was standing in the middle of the living room in the large and empty space they'd cleared. Skitch looked around and squeezed his hands together - and his clear worry brought a light frown to Jamie's face. 

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked, and Skitch's immediate answer was a nod. Jamie waited a few seconds, and sure enough Skitch continued. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skitch signed, the question leaving a slight shakiness in his hands. "I don't know if this will go the way you think it will."

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to do this," Jamie said firmly as he moved to stand closer to his boyfriend. "That's that, end of conversation." Jamie reached out, laid a hand along Skitch's arm, and squeezed - and when Skitch looked at him, Jamie gave him a smile. "You're not going to scare me, though, I promise." 

Skitch studied him for a long second before, with a breath, he nodded. He gestured away with his hand, and Jamie obediently took a few paces back, moving to stand at the edge of the room. Jamie watched as Skitch looked down at his hands - and continued to watch, even as Skitch's form began to  _ change.  _

Everything had happened so quickly on the Skeld - Jamie hadn't really  _ seen  _ Skitch change, then, as he’d been more distracted by the fighting Impostors. Now, though, he was witnessing it in real time. Skitch's pale skin began to rip and boil - and quickly gave way to glimmering, ink-black hide. He crouched forward, and when he touched the ground it was with massive clawed hands. Everything about him began to elongate - his face, his body, his legs. When all was said and done, Skitch's human form had given away to something massive, long, and definitely alien. 

He was laid on the ground, four separate sets of legs and clawed feet tucked beneath him. A tail - thick at the base, but long, whiplike, and sharp by the end, was curled around his body. Another set of - well, Jamie wasn’t sure if they’d be classified as legs or arms, but either way, they jutted upward from near Skitch’s shoulders and hovered above his torso. Skitch’s head was almost canine-like - with a long, rounded muzzle and set upon a thick and elongated neck. Although the especially long, piercing teeth that jutted from the top of his mouth down below his chin gave him a thick air of danger. The ears on his head twitched and angled like a dog’s might - but the shape of them were much more reminiscent of bat ears. 

When Skitch ducked his head slightly, as if more unsure than ever, Jamie realized he should do more than just  _ stare.  _ He moved quickly over to the Impostor and, once in front of him, Jamie reached out and laid his hands on either side of Skitch’s muzzle. This close, Jamie could really appreciate how big Skitch was - between his hands, the Impostor’s muzzle was like holding onto a thick tree trunk. 

Jamie had expected fur - but Skitch’s skin was cool, thick, and somewhat rough to the touch. As Jamie drew small circles with his hands, he could feel minute imperfections and wrinkles snatch at his skin. With a soft hum, Jamie dragged his nails gently down along Skitch’s muzzle - and then trailed his hands over the two visible teeth. They were deadly sharp - no doubt could cut through anything - although Jamie knew that was true of all of the incisors lining the inside of Skitch’s mouth. 

A sudden breath of air startled Jamie, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the sensation of it brushing over his face and hair. He looked up to find one of Skitch’s amber eyes - now nearly the size of Jamie’s head - watching him. Even in this form, Jamie could see the apprehension and worry there - so he gave Skitch a bright smile, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Skitch’s nose. 

An explosive  _ purr  _ escaped Skitch’s body, the sensation enough to vibrate at Jamie’s feet. Emboldened, Jamie trailed a line of kisses along the side of Skitch’s muzzle, and as he got closer to the Impostor’s neck, Skitch curled in on himself. Jamie felt Skitch’s tail press against the back of his legs, and a massive claw wrapped gently around the back of Jamie’s torso. Skitch dipped his head down, and when he nuzzled his nose against Jamie’s abdomen, Jamie couldn’t help but pull back with a soft giggle. 

“That tickles,” Jamie complained without any real heat, eyes going up to the smaller pair of arms above Skitch’s head. Sure enough, it seemed their purpose was largely communication as they began to sign Skitch’s answer. 

“You tickled first,” Skitch responded, and Jamie felt his face split into a grin. 

“Are you telling me that the big, scary Impostor is ticklish?” Jamie teased, and he reached to tickle at the underside of Skitch’s jaw - and despite his question, he was genuinely surprised when Skitch wiggled slightly at the sensation and wrapped his tail around them both a little tighter still. With a soft growl of protest, Skitch dipped his head a little further still, until he was pressing the top of it against most of Jamie’s body. With a soft laugh, Jamie acquiesced and moved his hands to rub softly at Skitch’s ears instead. 

“You really are something, you know,” Jamie said quietly as he watched himself massage Skitch’s ears. “The way your skin glitters, how bright your eyes are, all these claws and teeth - you’re gorgeous, Skitch.” 

“Flattery,” Skitch responded, even as he pressed his head a little more firmly still against Jamie. 

“Truth,” Jamie retorted, leaning forward to press another kiss to Skitch’s skin. “I love you, Skitch. No matter the form you take.”

Skitch’s answer was another explosion of purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm writing? You can find me at pyroweasel.tumblr.com!


End file.
